


江湖传闻

by morisue



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: “听人说后来我们都变成江湖传闻   茶楼酒肆里说完一生”





	1. 冬哥烧烤

 

烧烤店其实没有名字，只是人们习惯了这么叫。因为店老板看起来冷若冰霜，而且做烧烤时戴着黑口罩和护目镜防烟，比起烧烤师傅来更像个杀手，拿着刀站在炉火前劈骨剔筋时让人想扑通跪下喊一句大哥饶命。

 

但镇上的小姑娘可不这么想。她们说冬哥明明是她们叫出来的，而且原因简单粗暴：老板是个冷若冰霜但颜值通天的帅哥。尤其是烤完了一茬，摘下面罩护镜，在上风靠着墙点颗烟休息时，简直帅得人合不拢腿。这个时候，嘴里嚼着油香四溢的肉，眼里盯着老板下饭，食色大欲便得到了无上满足。

 

镇上男女小年轻谈盆友，男方要是没能让女孩子吃上一顿冬哥的烧烤，就算不上真爱。

 

因为冬哥实在太任性了。

 

每天午睡后，大约下午三点左右开门做生意，食物都是有啥烤啥，卖完收摊，一般五点就卖光了，没有超过六点收摊的时候。天太热了不开，天太冷了不开，下大雨了不开，节假日不开，心情不好不开，心情太好也不开……一年到头，变化莫测，吃上一口要赌上诸多毅力和运气。

 

所以镇上人说，经受过冬哥烧烤考验的爱情，可以直到时光尽头。

 

一个破巷子里的破店面，油渍拉忽连个招牌都没有，一个灰多到看不出原色的烤炉，一个人，拉开几张简易桌子就能雄霸全镇烧烤界。

 

叫老板一句哥真不冤。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实就是很想写一个烧烤师傅冬吧唧，在我脑子里吧唧师傅很炫酷的！烤的串也非常好吃！
> 
> 如此任性的开店方式真实取材于我家楼下这么任性的烧烤店……


	2. 跑堂老罗

说冬哥靠一己之力雄霸天下也略有吹嘘。

 

因为店里还有个跑堂老罗帮衬。

 

老罗也不姓罗，只是名字里有个罗字，又年岁稍长，嘴甜的小姑娘喊罗叔，左邻右舍的食客则更爱亲切的喊老罗，再不熟的，就客气的喊罗师傅。

 

为什么会嘴甜，会亲切，会客气？

 

当然是因为老罗也很帅。

 

即使鬓发花白，眉间眼角略有皱纹，不再年轻，但老罗身材挺括，腿比冬哥还长，胡子打理得精神，头发一丝不苟的往后梳成一个成熟的模样。围裙和衬衣总是干干净净的，在冬哥的油烟里仿佛不沾红尘的来去自如。对来客总是带着笑很温和的样子，看到小孩子来吃，会摸出一颗糖递过去，还要跟孩子家长絮叨一句油烟大，小孩少吃。

 

所以在看人下饭的小姑娘堆里，老罗也有一撮稳固的死忠对着他的笑脸神魂颠倒。

 

但老罗的拥簇们不敢太放肆，不能像冬哥粉那样明显到口水都擦不完。

 

因为太明显了，冬哥是要不高兴的。冬哥要是不高兴了，今天所有人都别想吃烧烤了。

 

小姑娘们再花痴，也不敢冒天下之大不韪。

 

她们只敢头碰头悄悄地说，吃醋的冬哥也好萌啊。然后偷瞄飞速翻着烤串的冬哥一眼，哄地一笑。

 

有时候哄笑的次数多了，冬哥就要摔盘子敲炉子了。这时候老罗就走过去，笑眯眯的讲两句小话，有时候捏捏胳膊，或者在冬哥背心上轻轻顺两把。像撸一只炸毛的猫。然后冬哥就会消气啦，虽然嘴巴还是瘪着，不情不愿的再把炉火扇旺一点，好像很委屈的样子，忍辱负重的用力洒一把葱花，把辣椒悄咪咪的加多一点。

 

妈呀，小姑娘们就要萌到原地放烟花了。反正她们都不怕辣，嘻嘻哈哈的，把冬哥的特辣烤肉吃得精光。

 

时间长了，摸透冬哥脾性的小姑娘们恨不得隔三差五就故意恶作剧，冬哥委屈死啦，护目镜也挡不住眼角一点艳丽的红色，被气的。老罗这时候就出马了，就过来点点小姑娘们的桌子。小姑娘们就赶紧老实了。被老罗点一次桌子，起码可以消停个三五星期，因为大家都说，比起每天垮着脸的冬哥，笑眯眯的老罗板起脸来，让人怕到想写思想检查。

 

可是小姑娘们一边默默眼观鼻鼻观心，一边心花怒放的想，眼角飞红的冬哥太太太好看啦！

 

老罗不叫老板冬哥的，老罗总是亲昵的叫他吧唧。虽然大家委实想不明白，酷炫如冬哥为什么会有这样一个……接地气的昵称，但又觉得，老罗声音那么好听，语气那么温柔，他哪怕叫他二狗蛋子，都能塞周围人一圈狗粮。

 

所以小姑娘们谈论起来，要么说我们冬哥如何如何，要么说老罗家吧唧哥哥如何如何。眉飞色舞的说完，姑娘们总不免再叹口气：多好的男人呀，一个也不剩给咱们。

 

TBC


	3. 村医阿毛

阿毛有一种常人莫及的灵通，就是冬哥开店的日子里，他总能踩着最后一炉串踏尘而来，仿佛装了冬哥烧烤专用的GPS。

 

来就来吧，偏偏操作风骚，落座前必然招猫逗狗，和众食客吹牛扯皮一番，最后总要怼怼冬哥——冲着最漂亮的小姑娘大声说：“哟！又来看你们吧唧哥哥啦！”

 

哄笑声里，冬哥亲自把菜盘往阿毛桌上狠狠一掼，老搪瓷的釉都要磕掉了，但盘里的串却稳稳当当从没掉出来过。微焦的肉筋，多汁的牛油，脆嫩的菜蔬……每样都是当天食材里最好的，显然精挑细选留下的。

 

小镇上每一个老饕都知道，冬哥的最后一炉串概不外卖。

 

摔完盘子的冬哥最后瞪一眼被阿毛点名的小姑娘，这一天的活就算干完了。每一个被瞪过的小姑娘无不面红耳赤，灵魂疯狂跑圈，感觉要怀孕了。

冬哥店里最迷的杀必死，据说要败掉一个夏天的桃花运，千金不换。

 

阿毛是和冬哥老罗一起来到镇上的，安顿后开了个医馆。说是医馆，就是将租下的两进房子的外屋腾出来接待病人，后院晒草熬药，瓶瓶罐罐一摆，就从跌打损伤看到了心理健康。

 

虽然只是赤脚大夫，阿毛却非常有医德，具体表现在一边美滋滋的嚼着串儿，一边开始数落病患：那个谁，你昨天上火，药开了三天你今天就敢撸串？还有你，笑个屁，鸡爪啃得很干净啊看来牙不疼了？你，就你，别躲！过敏两个字怎么写你知道吗你就点虾球！

 

这么叮铃哐啷的一顿单口相声伴着烟火气的余香说完，阿毛将铁签往盘里一扔，像判官老爷扔出了令牌：你、你、还有你……跟我回去复查！说着，背着手慢悠悠溜在前头，后面几个倒霉蛋，像作弊被抓包的学生，讪讪地跟上。其余人再落下一片善意的笑声，三三两两结伴散去，小镇的傍晚便到了尾声。这个时候老罗通常已经收拾了炉火，冬哥喝着老罗早就备好的蜂蜜水或梨汤，安安静静的坐在落日里休息。身后是熏黑的旧墙，疯长的草木，和咕咕叫的归鸟。他沾了甜水的红唇和灰绿色的眼眸都染上夕阳余晖的暖色，成了小镇少女们多年后午夜梦回仍难以忘怀的乡愁。

 

冬哥的店面租在镇上唯一的大路岔口，一边通向学堂，一边是居民聚落，来来往往，不知慰藉了多少邻里的胃与心。

有一次阿毛站在店门口眺望远处学校的屋顶，看着暗暗将校服的腰身改紧，或卷高了裙腰的小姑娘们恋恋不舍的离开，突然悲天悯人的对冬哥感叹一句：你真是作孽啊。

冬哥呛了一口银耳汤，忿忿地啐道：我又招你惹你了！

你不懂。阿毛悲怆的摇摇头，看看冬哥，又指指望过来的老罗：

人年轻的时候不好遇到太惊艳的人。

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文里的阿毛指的是Sam而不是AM……  
> 实在是这个爱称与文风太契合，不想改。。。。。


	4. 番外· 店休日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章啰嗦成了个番外，因为我就想写罗师傅实力宠吧唧哥哥，一点一滴。
> 
> OOC也不管！反正我就想看他们鲜廉寡耻的谈恋爱！OOC算个屌！
> 
> 就要承包老冰棍的百年约会，就当送给塞甜甜过生日好了(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧
> 
> ps：有一句带过的铁椒

番外· 店休日

 

只要冬哥愿意，店休日每天都过。

冬哥和老罗的房子就租在阿毛隔壁，离烧烤店两条街，散个步就到了。每天早上老罗先起床，和阿毛一起晨跑，回家后做了早饭，才叫冬哥起床。

冬哥有起床气，严重的时候闭着眼就打人，老罗已经习惯了，三两下接住，拉起来哄一哄揉一揉，让冬哥哼唧两声，也就好了。偶尔冬哥超常发挥，一把将老罗掀倒在床，当抱枕压住，皱着眉继续睡。这时候老罗就索性放弃，只是觉得好笑，细细看一回冬哥的脸，轻轻挣出一只手把他眉间抚平，搂着他再睡个回笼觉。

反正也没啥好着急的。

 

今天的冬哥是一只睡懵圈的小动物，支棱着头发发呆。老罗回到卧室就看到这一幕，笑着过去捏了捏他的脸。冬哥看了他一眼，把下巴搁在老罗的掌心里，无意义的嗯了一声，算是道了早安。

“还没醒？”老罗笑着低头亲亲他，在床边坐下，让冬哥没骨头似的趴他身上。“今天想干什么？”

冬哥转着眼睛想了想，摸过手机给老罗看。

Stark乐园今天开放。

冬哥指着宣传海报：“他终于把能飞的汽车做出来了？”

老罗笑笑：“想去吗？”

冬哥瘪瘪嘴：“去的话可以找他报销吗？”

老罗大笑：“我们应该可以走VIP通道。”

好耶。

 

吃早餐的时候老罗问，要不要叫上阿毛。

不要。冬哥咬着涂满果酱的吐司头也不抬的拒绝了。

老罗笑道，你还记得那次明日世界展的double date吗。

不知道，不记得，不是我。冬哥舔着嘴角，面无表情。

老罗笑得勺子都在抖，伸手将老也舔不干净的果酱抹去。

“Sam会伤心的。”

“他最好伤心到再也不要来吃我的串儿！”

 

园区在最大的城市里，老罗问冬哥是想坐飞机还是坐快线。

冬哥眼睛亮了：“我还没有坐过超音速专列呢。”

老罗静了一刻，想起年轻时的吧唧哥哥，对世界永远怀着好奇和热情，擅长机械，拆枪装枪总是军队里的第一。

冬哥看了看手机上的列车时间表，又看了陷入沉默的老罗一眼，有些犹豫的开口：“那，飞机去？”

“Buck，”老罗露出一个略显难过的笑容，向冬哥伸出手：“我们去坐专列。”

 

他们先坐快线到城里，再转专列。在车站等专列的时候，老罗给冬哥买了个冰淇淋。冰淇淋的种类多到两人毫无防备，冬哥对香菜、毛豆和辣油冰淇淋之类表达了震惊，但最后还是保守的买了朗姆酒加曲奇碎的。

冬哥舀了一大口，被冰到牙齿，像猫一样眯缝起一只眼咂嘴。老罗在一旁看得有趣，宠爱地戳戳冬哥的腮帮子：“慢点。”

冬哥问他：“吃一口也不行吗？这个还真挺好吃的。”

老罗因为身体原因，被阿毛嘱咐尽量少吃冰的。他笑着摇摇头，你吃吧。

唔。冬哥有点惆怅地看着冰淇淋，又挖了一大勺。

Bucky，老罗轻唤他。冬哥含着冰淇淋一抬头，就被老罗吻住了。温暖的舌尖在沾满甜味的口腔里舔舐，冰淇淋迅速融化，粘稠而缓慢的淌过交缠的唇齿。

直到把这口冰淇淋吃干抹净，老罗才松开冬哥。后者红着脸推他：“问你又说不要吃。”

老罗一脸正直：“我没有要吃冰淇淋，我只想亲你。”

冬哥耳尖都红了，一张纸巾拍在他脸上：“胡子上的冰淇淋擦一擦！”

 

超音速专列确实快，才开了一个多小时就到了。下车时，东哥意犹未尽，站在车头拍了张照片，又仔细看车身，不舍的眼神仿佛在和情人话别。

老罗在一旁问他，要不我们回去还坐这个？

冬哥摇摇头：“不是，我想开。”

老罗表示好的我晚上给你偷一辆。

老罗想了想，说：“要么我们回去之前，去开一圈昆式？一直就放在Tony家了，上次幻视还说Tony把它整个升级了。”

冬哥福至心灵，雀跃地问他：“我们可以用昆式换一辆这个吗？”

老罗耐心道：“可以是可以，但专列要配悬浮轨道，一共也没多少地方可以去，很容易腻的。”

冬哥瘪着嘴想了半天，委屈地接受了：“好吧。但昆式要让我主驾，我会开了！”

老罗笑起来，半推半搂地把他带离月台：“你想飞多久都行。”

 

刚到车站大厅，城市的喧嚣繁杂就扑面而来，熙熙攘攘的人群让冬哥不由自主地绷紧了。老罗在一旁不露痕迹地牵起他的手，将他带到人流少的地方。走出站外，远远就能看到乐园建筑的尖顶。他们站在队伍后面，和无数陌生人一起等乐园的专车。那是一段倒挂的列车，涂着欢天喜地的颜色，从乐园方向呼啸而来，像要带着人通往无根的极乐之地。

冬哥仰头看着列车徐徐停稳，阳光倾泻在他微卷的睫毛上，映出他淡淡的笑脸。他微微靠向老罗，小声对他说，天气真好哪。

老罗温柔地看过来，拉紧了他的手。

 

他们在园区入口遇到了Peter，穿着蜘蛛侠的T恤，头上却戴着园区热卖的钢铁侠帽子。

“你居然一个人来游乐园？好惨啊。”冬哥耿直地投去同情的目光。

Peter尴尬得直摆手：“不是不是，我是staff。”

“Tony让你来守门？”老罗笑出声。

Peter更窘迫了：“不是，Stark先生今天来不了，让我来剪彩。”

老罗和冬哥一起静静地看着他的装扮。

“剪彩已经结束了！”Peter忙道，不自然地扯扯衣服，“这、这是…没忍住……”

 

“你们别老是欺负他。”身后传来的声音拯救了Peter。老罗转身对来人笑了：“Pepper。”

冬哥也礼貌的点点头：“Mrs. Stark.”

Pepper挑挑眉，对冬哥露出一个欣赏的笑意：“巴恩斯中士，你总是知道怎么和女士说话对吗？”

“也不是，我现在天天瞪镇上的小姑娘，嫌她们吵。”

Pepper笑出声。“我打赌她们对你的这种交流也十分满意。”

 

拿着Pepper给的VIP卡，老罗对冬哥玩笑道：“我也觉得你对女士们说的话比对我说的甜多了。”

“别傻了史蒂薇小姐，”正在研究乐园地图的冬哥心不在焉地回答：“你才是我的玫瑰花蕾。”

过了一会，冬哥没有得到任何回应，终于从地图上抬头看了老罗一眼。

发现他竟然脸红了，正不好意思地看着自己。

 

乐园太大了，不过他们有两天一夜的套票，所以玩得随心所欲，比如坐了三次悬挂式过山车。Tony显然想让坐这个的人体验一下钢铁侠式飞行。

“哦天哪，为什么他们研究血清的时候没有加上可以飞这一点，”走出场地时老罗仍沉浸其中，“说真的，这么多年来每次遇到会飞的对手我都忍不住想这个问题。”

“这大概就是为什么他们后来发明了小鸟服吧，”冬哥耸耸肩，“嘿其实我们可以偷出来玩，给阿毛的串里下药就好了。这么久了我都没给他下药，我真是太善良了。”

远在千里之外的阿毛在太阳下连打了几个喷嚏。

 

夕阳西下时，人群渐渐向园区的中心，一比一还原的复仇者大厦下聚集。因为夜幕降临时，将有实景秀和大型焰火。开园首日，没人知道表演细节是什么，但无数死忠饭显然打算提前占个好位置。

冬哥在人潮后拉拉老罗，指着另一个方向的摩天轮：“我们去坐那个吧。”

 

那是一个巨大的摩天轮，映在温暖绚烂的火烧云里，在天地间形成一个浪漫的剪影。

工作人员好心的提醒他们：“这个一圈要四十分钟哦，会赶不上看实景秀的。”

老罗笑笑，接过ID卡：“我们不着急。”

 

人群散去后，摩天轮显得安静而温柔。他们坐进小车厢，为情侣们准备的亲密空间对两个大个子来说有点挤，冬哥干脆脱了鞋，把脚架到对面老罗的大腿上，将座位下的空间都留给老罗无处安放的大长腿。

“哇，居然可以自己选背景音乐，有不同的歌单。”老罗注意到座位边的提示。

“我打赌这个项目是Pepper的主意。”冬哥把头靠在玻璃墙上，注视着外面缓慢变化的园景。“Stark那个机械宅肯定想不到这些。”

老罗选了经典怀旧歌单，第一首是《Por Una Cabeza》。他把冬哥的脚抱进怀里捏着：“你还记得那时你教我跳这支曲子吗。”

“当然，你踩了我好多下。”冬哥的嘴角翘起来，露出老罗记忆最深处的那种优雅又慵懒的神情，脚还在他手心里不安分的轻踩。“最后你也没学会。”

“哪个老师会教一个初学者跳Tango。”老罗努力为自己辩护，“我那个时候连Blues都跳不好。”

冬哥的头跟着音乐轻轻摆着，脖颈在薄暮的微光里显出一种柔韧的曲线。他眼睛半阖，扬起下巴，满脸都是狡黠：“可能想泡学生的老师会吧。”

老罗的眼睛眯起来，捏着冬哥的手指坏心的挠他脚底，冬哥大笑着软在椅子上挣扎：“松手松手！车厢要掉下去啦！”

老罗起身，稍用力就把人整个捞到了自己身上。车厢明显晃动了两下，很快恢复了平衡。

“我觉得这项目应该是Tony和Pepper一起决定的。”老罗望着骑在自己腿上的冬哥，笑得很得意，“因为入口处专门写着，‘每对不要脸的情侣都可以在半空中为所欲为，出安全事故算我输。’”

冬哥笑弯了腰，额头抵着老罗的，双膝跪在椅子上。两人的下半身这下严丝合缝了。

“你是在说自己不要脸吗，大兵。”冬哥望进老罗深海般的眼里。

“是的长官。”老罗一本正经，“关于这一点我很骄傲。”

背景音乐放到了《Bésame Mucho》。冬哥的睫毛低垂，像一只脆弱而缠绵的蝴蝶。

“闭上你的眼睛，大兵。”他轻轻的下令。

 

「吻我吧，深深的吻我。

就像今晚是最后一晚那样」

 

车厢仍在轻晃着上升，像宇宙中一颗被遗忘的星球。他们的吻又深又缓，安静炽热。像是怕惊醒沉醉的夜风，又渴望融解百年的冰雪。但他们并不着急，他们如此耐心的纠缠，世界旋转成一个漩涡，他们沉没深处，交换灵魂。

没有什么能在这一刻让他们分开。没有。

 

他们的车厢升到最高处时，夜幕早已无声落下。第一道光幕投在复仇者大厦的墙上，人群爆发巨大欢呼。

冬哥把自己缩在老罗怀里，看着墙幕上顶天立地的史蒂夫·罗杰斯队长扔出了他的盾。

音乐放到最后一首。

It's been a long, long time.

 

“你第一次穿上那套衣服的时候才二十五岁呢。”冬哥感叹着，打破了氤氲的沉默。

“嗯，”老罗低声呢喃，脸轻轻贴着冬哥的脖颈。“现在已经这么老啦。”

“我可比你还大一岁呢，punk.”冬哥抬起头，佯装生气的样子。

“Jerk.”老罗轻笑着，继续吻上他永远鲜妍的唇。轻描淡写地， 深入骨髓地。

他是他的玫瑰花蕾，铠甲软肋，十丈红尘，百年孤独。

人间烟火，山河远阔。无一是你，无一不是你。

 

「So kiss me once then kiss me twice

Then kiss me once again

It's been a long, long time」

 

 

番外·店休日 end


	5. 箭客阿啾

小地方嘛，巷闻就是新闻，一点小事就能吃半天的瓜。

而要是箭客回到了镇上，邻里之间必定呼朋唤友扶老携幼，挤到冬哥的店外看个新鲜。

箭客总是背一把长弓，看不出年纪，圆圆的眼圆圆的婴儿肥，与一身风尘极不相称，却毫不影响他震慑全场。

毕竟不是随便什么人都能扛着一头野猪粉墨登场的。

箭客每次来，都要给冬哥和老罗带点野货，一度被镇民们以为是个盗猎的，差点被举报。

事后澄清，都是箭客在私人森林里打的。

众人哗然，没想到一个箭客是这样的土豪。

箭客又表示，林子不是他的，只是箭法好。

群众在看清猪耳朵上打的stark工业logo后都闭了嘴。

 

但箭客的出现只是预告，真正的热闹还是要冬哥掏出刀，才算鸣锣开场。

烧烤店太小，处理整猪只能在室外。老罗在一旁生火，冬哥摘下左手的手套，将袖子推过手肘。

往往有激动的死忠小姑娘这时候就憋不住尖叫了。

冬哥露出金属手臂时，所有人都会再度确认，谁也撼动不了他小镇C位的江湖排名。

 

冬哥的手臂是振金的，描着金色花纹，看起来十分高档。

群众对金属手臂倒不稀奇，冬哥一个退伍军人，有义肢不奇怪。自从瓦坎达与Stark工业签署了全球战略合作协议，地球的科技树像吃了金坷垃一样疯长，人们对稀奇古怪的技术也习以为常。

但冬哥作为一个厨子，对手臂的运用充满想象力，可狂野可精妙，横跨多种料理，几乎所有厨具和厨艺都可以用金属臂实现。

前提是他高兴。

所以以上传说都是阿毛散播的。

普通人唯一能见到冬哥施展刀手合一秘技的机会，就是箭客送肉来的时候。

烧毛放血，分尸剔骨，切片做堆。冬哥左手振金右手尖刀，移形换影，风生水起，百花缭乱。最后一式收刀入鞘时，刃锋上一滴血都没有。

现场群众从屏息静气到欢声雷动，仿佛文艺下乡年度大戏。全镇对暴力美学的理解都高出全国平均线很多个百分点。

整头猪被均匀拆解，每家都能分一份。镇上统共几十户人家，看了一场戏白得几斤肉，气氛如同过年。也因此，箭客的到来总是格外受欢迎，人们为表示亲切，将他威风的外号鹰眼喊成了阿啾。

 

冬哥杀完猪，这一天的营业也就结束了。提着自留的肉，带上乡亲们送的时令果蔬什么的，和老罗一起领着阿啾回阿毛家做饭。

其实厨房里忙进忙出的是老罗和阿毛。阿啾和冬哥只管自己玩，比一轮飞镖，赌一局牌，拿阿毛的空酒瓶当靶子玩射击，总之把阿毛的院子一顿糟蹋之后就可以开饭了。

阿毛以一颗早死早超生的心无视了他们。

四个人就在院子里摆上一桌。老罗不停给冬哥夹菜，而冬哥惦记着阿毛烤箱里的派和曲奇，还有院子另一头的篝火，吃得东张西望。

阿毛懒得理这一对恩爱狗，径直同阿啾讲话：“娜塔莎又把你赶出来啦？”

“什么叫又？就不能没事来看看你们吗？”阿啾翻个白眼，“亏我还从Tony那里给你的小翅膀带了润滑油。”

“哦，所以这次是先躲到Tony那里再到我们这儿来？起码一个星期没回大厦了吧？你到底干啥了把她气成这样？”阿毛淡定的接话。

“……把她的新口红套装错当小炸弹丢了出去，被对方一枪爆了。”阿啾放弃抵抗，无奈地扶额。

“哦……”阿毛点点头表示理解，“那你赔她一套啊。”

“限量版，早切了。我已经在二手网站上挂了求助贴了，什么时候求到什么时候回去吧……”阿啾很是垂头丧气。

“娜塔莎会为了一套口红气这么久？她还挺喜欢换新品的啊，你去逛逛专柜的新货会不会比较快。”一直没说话的冬哥突然不解的开口。

“……带错武器的后果是她的腰上中了一枪，”阿啾阴恻恻地盯着冬哥：“好死不死就是你之前给她留了个纪念的位置，而中弹前一天她才去瓦坎达做了无痕祛疤……回来的时候买了十套最新款比基尼……”

冬哥低头仔细研究菜：“史蒂乎，青菜炒咸了。”

“哦，”老罗面不改色，“吧唧你刚才一直在吃肉没有吃青菜。”

冬哥忿忿地瞪了老罗一眼，老罗笑得可开心。

阿啾翻了个白眼，觉得只能和阿毛对话：“说真的，我也很冤啊，Tony都给她做了些什么鬼暗器！到现在她掏出一支管状物，我都不知道那到底是只电击棒、信号弹，还是真的口红！”

阿毛安慰地拍拍他的肩：“算了，等下问问旺达她有没有多的可以让给你。”

“你以为我想不到吗？”阿啾悲伤地干了一杯酒，“她和幻视正在欧洲玩，幻视屏蔽了所有通讯工具！”

 

直到捧着一整盘曲奇，阿啾的情绪才稳定了一些。他坐在熄了的篝火边，看冬哥用振金手从滚烫的灰烬中扒拉出红薯、栗子和玉米。

“你知道镇上的人都以为你靠左手就能做出满汉全席吗？”阿啾挑了一块巧克力豆特别多的饼干，嗅了嗅空气里浓郁的香味。

冬哥微微勾起嘴角，摇摇头：“都是Sam编段子唬人，振金又不导热，以前扎营的时候想用Steve的盾烧点水都不行。”

说着，他左手稍稍用力一捏，就得到了好几颗金黄的栗子肉。他挑了两颗放到阿啾的盘子里：“别想限量版的事啦，一会儿送你个东西。”

 

冬哥将那张发黄的脆弱纸张拿出来时，就连老罗都惊讶了一下，阿毛则吹了一声口哨。

那是还很年轻的娜塔莎——虽然她一直看不出年龄，但照片上的她依然异常年轻——穿着练功服，摆出了一个漂亮的arabesque*。

阿啾愣愣看看照片再看看冬哥：“你从哪儿搞到的？”

冬哥耸耸肩，“我现在还会偶尔想起一些细节”，他给了老罗一个别担心的眼神，“都是些琐事，比如把这张照片藏在了九头蛇某个基地的墙里。有一次路过就去取了出来，想着可以当圣诞礼物送给她。我本来想弄个相框的，老是忘了。”

“你一个人去了九头蛇的基地？”老罗的重点明显和别人不一样。

“废弃的。没事。”冬哥对他笑笑。

老罗欲言又止，上前拉住冬哥的手，认真的说：“以后不可以了。要叫上我。”

“好。”冬哥笑得更软了点。

“等等等等——”阿啾捂着眼向他们伸出手，“你们先把照片给我再撒狗粮！”

 

阿啾打算去城里给照片弄个好看的相框，老罗和冬哥把他送到了车站。阿毛被一个急诊病人耽误了，只来得及把剩余的甜点塞进阿啾的背包。

看着阿啾明显轻松了的背影，老罗将下巴搁到冬哥的肩上，从背后搂着他，在耳边黏糊糊地叫他：“Bucky，”

“嗯？”冬哥觉得气息扑在耳朵上有点痒，但也没躲开。

“……我有点吃醋……”老罗小声说着，金色的脑袋在冬哥肩上蹭来蹭去，语气竟是有点委屈。

冬哥的嘴角抿了好几下才没有咧得很夸张或者笑出声。他一动不动的任老罗在他肩上蹭得越来越过分。摆出一副冷酷的日常脸：

“烦人。”

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> arabesque：经典芭蕾舞姿，双臂舒展，一只脚向后抬到90度（或更多），另一只脚保持静止独立的优雅动作。


	6. 洛神赋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章是冬而不能眠很暴躁史蒂乎不亲亲哄哄举高高就要手撕阿毛翅膀版吧唧熊❤（阿毛：？？？）
> 
> 没什么情节，经常写着写着就歪向了狗粮和吐槽，行文节奏可能不太好。一个快要变成面糊的泡面番_(:з」∠)_

冬至要祭神，是镇上的祖制，据说从农耕时代就传下来了。人们在说起时总有种不自觉的骄傲。

“你们去打听打听，哪里还有我们这么重视传统的地方。”

难道不是因为你们太闲。冬哥在心里吐槽。

 

全镇的气氛都比较不思进取。尤其是学校放寒假后，像是所有人都跟着放假了一样，连带着各家各户做饭的积极性都下降了，到阿毛家拿药的人，也喜欢到隔壁冒个头，问：“哥啊今天还不出摊吗？”

“再问就把烤炉砸了！”冬哥裹着毯子，歪在沙发上怒吼。

“抱歉啊，Bucky怕冷，一入冬就不爱动弹。”老罗对被吼到瑟缩的路人安抚地笑笑，从厨房里拿了点心包好递过去，“刚烤的苹果派，带回去给小朋友尝尝。”

“Rogers你居然敢把我的派给别人！！”冬哥继续怒吼。

老罗啼笑皆非地关上门，切好派，倒了茶，端到那个祖宗面前。

“做了好多呢，还能亏着你啊。”说着，把暖气再调高一点，摸摸冬哥的脸，“冷不冷？”

冬哥喝了口热茶，挑着眉哼了一声，像只别扭而慵懒的猫。

老罗毫不在意，也挤进沙发里，隔着毯子从背后搂住冬哥，两只长腿伸进毯子，将人整个圈在自己怀里，下巴搁在冬哥的肩头，轻轻嗅他刚洗过的头发，蜂蜜味洗发水和牛奶味沐浴露闻起来特别搭，他想咬。

而冬哥只顾将苹果派塞进嘴里，舔着指尖。

老罗看他将手指舔得湿漉漉亮晶晶的，没忍住在他香甜的颈窝处咬了一口。

满嘴甜食的冬哥“唔”了一声，本能一个肘击，被早有准备的老罗格挡掉，另一只手将怀里人拉得更近，舌尖舔过浅浅的牙印。

冬哥抖了一下，挣扎着咽下苹果派，终于能开口：“别弄。”

但声音显然已经没了吼人的气势。

老罗笑眯眯地抱紧他，觉得自己抱了个迷迷糊糊快冬眠的小熊，一块苹果派就能跟着走。

他伸长手撤掉冬哥还拿着的空盘子，唇舌却没离开冬哥，顺着脖子一路作怪，最后含住他的耳垂。

冬哥闭上眼微皱起眉，似在忍耐又似享受。

等老罗松了口，他翻身将对方压倒在长沙发上，用了一点力气啃对方的嘴。

老罗轻笑，在他耳边呢喃：“…去床上？”，而手已经探进睡衣摸上冬哥的腰。

冬哥轻喘一口气，感受着老罗在敏感带上熟练挑起的快感，想吐槽一句那你倒是先松手啊。

阿毛的砸门声就是在这时响起的。

“Cap！有没有吃的！我懒得做饭！”

一把匕首从里向外戳穿了门板，堪堪停在阿毛脑门前一厘米。

“滚！！！”冬哥的吼声在整条街上回荡。

 

所以要不是说祭神之后有筵席，人人有份只能吃不能打包，冬哥是绝不会跟着老罗去看热闹的。

Bucky你一个冬天都不营业每天又吃那么多我们都快没饭钱了能省一顿是一顿。老罗如是说。

放屁当年在布鲁克林穷得叮当响冬天又要取暖又要吃饭还时不时要看病吃药老子都没让你操心，现在你拿着一个世纪的政府补贴跟老子哭穷，要不是被子太暖和不想动老子早打死你个小骗子了。

冬哥一边忿忿地啃小甜饼，一边宽宏大量的表示你不就是想看新鲜吗废话那么多去就是了吧唧哥哥哪年的热闹没带你看了。

 

镇子本身建在一片平原上，但镇子东边有一座奇形怪状的山，突兀的伫立着，像是天上掉下来的。一条河沿着山脚分开两道，围着镇子绕了一圈，在西边的洼地汇合，向下游流去。河流圈出的土地，就是小镇所在，仿佛一块绿洲。

山其实不算高，一千米不到。但因为四周过于平坦，看起来比实际更高，加上积雪路滑，稍微难爬一点。冬哥不知道祭祀在山顶，被拉出门了才知道要爬山，一路就跟老罗哼哼唧唧，在旁人看来简直黏糊得要命。

阿毛白眼翻到了后脑勺，想找自己的护目镜，又后悔没有带装备不能直接飞上去。哪怕是给祭品当货机也好过被这俩闪瞎啊。阿毛捂着眼怀疑人生：当年那个杀神弑佛，人形核武的冬日战士呢？我的翅膀真的是被眼前这个裹成球的小熊软糖撕掉的吗？我其实是被洗脑了吧？

“我不介意再撕一次。”身旁突然传来一句，语气冷到可以冻掉耳朵。

阿毛受惊的抬起头，看到冬哥萧杀的眼神和老罗的偷笑。

“我说出来了？”

“说好大声。”

 

一旁镇长还在向他们热情介绍山神的传说，无非是什么洪水啦神仙啊这种全世界都有的故事。

“……这座从天而降的山挡住洪水救了我们族人，祖先相信山神是我们的保护神，所以每年都会祭祀，一直延续到现在……”

镇长讲得唾沫横飞，冬哥却兴趣缺缺，只顾和老罗讨价还价，说爬山辛苦了回去要买一箱蜂蜜蛋糕补补。阿毛脑子里飞过一百零八种吐槽句式，一种求生欲让他张开的嘴又闭上了：罗式微笑眼神杀。百无聊赖的阿毛只好扭头听镇长讲移山填海的故事。

“……最难得是神像，当初就是按女神的样子塑的，每次翻修都严格复刻，你们看了就知道，真真是特别好看。”

等等，山神是女的？阿毛突然来了兴致：“其实神仙什么的，我们也是见过一两个的。下次让他们来瞧瞧，说不定认得你们这位。”

年过半百的镇长微微皱眉：“年轻人，讲话不好这么轻薄。我们祖传的女神，也是随便什么家伙都能认识的么。”

阿毛讨了个没趣，撇撇嘴，绕过还在打情骂俏的两个人，走到小孩子堆里求治愈。有个裹着羽绒服戴了绒线帽，小短腿走得磕磕跘跘的小萝莉引起了他的注意，在她又要一脚跪进雪地里之前，把她捞了起来。

小萝莉认得他，奶声奶气地说：“谢谢阿毛叔叔。”，大眼睛忽闪着笑起来，很是可爱。

“哎”，阿毛高兴地应了一声，“叫哥哥。”

“阿毛哥哥，”小萝莉从善如流，“我能问你个问题吗？”

“随便问。”阿毛看她走得满头汗，干脆单手抱起来，一边在兜里翻纸巾。

“吧唧哥哥和老罗叔叔，到底谁是攻，谁是受啊？”小萝莉乖乖的趴在他耳边，软软的问。

阿毛觉得眼前黑了一下，攥紧了纸巾才稳住心神：“你、什…啥？！”

“我觉得吧唧哥哥是攻，因为他有铁手臂，好厉害！”小萝莉认真的解释着，“可我姐姐说，老罗叔叔咚大腿长，一看就是攻。”

“我们为这个争了好久”，她皱着眉，困惑而期待地看着阿毛：“阿毛哥哥你跟他们那么好你肯定知道，你能告诉我吗？”

不能，不可以，我啥都没听到，什么鬼我要回家！

 

各怀心事登上山顶，阿毛已经丧失了大部分战斗力，恍惚地跟着镇长走进大殿，听到他在身边激动地说：“看！这就是我们世代供奉的洛神！”

阿毛顺着镇长的手势抬起头。

一眼万年。

他感觉自己所剩无几的生命力瞬间挥发，只留下一个苍白的躯壳。

 

老罗和冬哥也瞪大了眼，但还算镇定。老罗疑惑地问道：“你们……叫他什么？”

“女神名叫洛基”，镇长搓搓手，竟红了脸，“但我们为表示爱戴，总是亲切地称她洛神。”

静止成一块灰白纸片的阿毛突然动了。他呆滞地往外走，嘴里还叨叨：“不听不听和尚念经。”

老罗扯住他：“Sam你冷静。”

阿毛看他一眼：“咚大腿长咚大腿长……”

镇长迷惑的看着他们，“他怎么了？什么大什么长？”

老罗鲜见的脸红了，捂住阿毛的嘴，干笑两声试图解释，冬哥已经在一旁出声了。

“我们认识他”，他随意的指指神像，“他不是山神，是邪神。以前想当反派统治地球，被Steve他们一顿揍后被他哥领回去了，听说关了很久，估计没空保佑你们。”

所有镇民被这信息量惊呆了。老罗想阻止冬哥，但没有第三只手拉他，所以冬哥耿直地继续：“还有，他是男的。”

“哈！”一个突兀的童音在死一样的寂静里响起，还扯着阿毛裤腿的小萝莉对她姐姐兴奋地高呼：“我就说吧！长得这么可爱一定是男孩纸！”

 

当天晚上，冬哥久违的在群里冒泡并发了一张图，还圈了锤哥。

「你弟被人当女神拜了很多年。」

然后他就把手机静音，丢到一边，不再理群里疯狂弹出的“？？？”“！！！”之类。

不一会儿他就听到隔壁老罗接电话的声音：“你好啊Thor……”

他哼了一声，随手抓了一把甜薯干嚼。

旁边守着药炉给自己熬安神茶的阿毛看了他好几眼：“你怎么还在我这儿。”

“不想回去”，冬哥翻了个白眼，气呼呼地，“Steve居然说鉴于我造成的精神打击，不让我去吃流水席了。神经病，又不是我让他们男女不分的。”

我觉得这个不是重点。阿毛默默地想着，但一点都不打算多话。他捧起热茶喝了一口，沉醉在草药的平和气息里。

啊，没有狗粮的夜晚多么宁静。

他想起之前对着Loki的神像许了个愿。

愿天下失散多年的兄弟都不是情侣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有天看到一句弹幕
> 
> “好看的吧唧两百多斤，有趣的阿毛是单身鹰”
> 
> 笑到不能自理 


	7. 老罗之老

老罗病了，成天咳嗽。大好春光里不能出门，搭一块薄毯窝着，像所有得了感冒的人一样。  
其实他自我感觉还行，挺想出门遛弯透气，但是冬哥恶狠狠地把他瞪回沙发或者床上，像很早很早以前，老罗还是小小罗，到了春天就容易哮喘，过敏，或者又被人揍了一顿时一样。  
阿毛蹲在院子里熬药，神情担忧。冬哥倒是很自如，量体温，换汗巾，哄着老罗把苦药喝下去，然后轻轻吻在他微微发烫的眼睑上，像他很早很早以前就习惯了的一样。

解决了灭霸后不久，老罗暌违70多年地犯了一次哮喘。当时所有人正瘫在Tony新大楼的娱乐室里看电影，有人以为老罗被爆米花呛到了，更多人以为这是个拙劣的玩笑，只有冬哥在三秒后从地上弹起来将老罗扶到沙发上解开他领口的扣子，一手顺着他的背，一边大声问道：“有没有哮喘喷雾或者氧气瓶？！”  
众人这才炸锅一般散开，通风的通风，翻急救箱的翻急救箱，每个人都觉得自己在做噩梦。  
毕竟，那可是拥有超级血清的美国队长。

“严格来说也不是血清失效”，Banner博士后来对老罗做过仔细检查，“只是血清的状态不够稳定，会出现效力减弱甚至紊乱的情况。这时身体就会比较脆弱。”  
还是满头金发，应该叫大罗的老罗若有所思的握了握拳，试图感受身体中若有似无的变化。  
“就像是，电池快没电了？”  
Banner博士露出一个有点踌躇的苦笑，拍拍他的肩：“我们会想办法再把电量充满的。”

半个月后，当大罗因为急性荨麻疹狂吐不止时，复联大厦里已经随处备着全套急救药了。哮喘事件后冬哥就把他以前的病症巨细无遗的列了出来，Friday黑来的资料证明他的记忆分毫不差。  
大罗躺在床上，对来探病的Tony做了个鬼脸，因为脸上的肿块而显得扭曲：“你们还是可以举办披萨之夜的，今天Clint回来，别让他失望。”  
“他少吃一顿也不会死，再说Nat会让他闭嘴的。而且我会带他去宵夜的，别告诉她。”  
大罗笑起来，眉眼舒展了一些。  
“听着，”Tony在他身边坐下，“这不是你的错好吗。我们正在想办法，你再等等。”  
“Tony，”大罗还是笑笑的，捋起头发，露出一小片花白的发根，Tony愣了。  
“我对你和博士，还有Shuri充满了信心，”大罗耸耸肩，“只是看起来还需要一些时间，所以我和Bucky商量好了决定搬出去。”  
他用手势制止了Tony开口：“主要是因为城市空气和大楼的循环系统对过敏者不太友好，Bucky刚好找到了一个合适的地方，异国、偏远、对复仇者知之甚少，还有干净的生态环境——你也知道这样的地方多难找，你更知道一个随时会发病的美国队长意味着什么。”  
“Tony，就当给我放个长假吧，我可是有七十年的带薪假没有休。”

你明明七十年都在睡觉！Tony很是不忿，但终究和其他人一起送发色斑驳的老罗和冬哥上了飞机。  
他们坚持要有人陪伴看顾，而且不知为何都默认这个人是阿毛。  
直到现在，阿毛偶尔会和村头落单的狗一起看落日时，突然叹口气。

总而言之，呼吸上清新空气的老罗，久违的生病了，白天用药好一些，夜里又低烧起来，反反复复三天了。  
阿毛回到家，冬哥已经在后院熬药了，见他进门，自然的说：“给你带了菜，放冰箱里了。”  
阿毛看了一眼药，“他怎么样？退烧了吗？”  
冬哥抿着嘴，皱起眉又苦笑，答非所问：“他说他想吃糖。”  
老罗小的时候，一场大病熬得久了，倔强里就透出一点委屈，只在妈妈或者冬哥面前，巴巴眨着烧得泛水光的眼睛，迷糊地撒娇，要糖吃。  
妈妈再心疼，到底是护士，明白糖容易加重病情，总是不许。冬哥受不住他那个惨兮兮的样子，就把口袋里攒的糖球剥开一点，说只能舔一下，送到小小罗嘴边。小小罗尝到甜味就要吞，冬哥手忙脚乱的抢下半颗，手指还被舔得湿漉漉的。他也不嫌弃，把剩下的半颗塞进嘴里，哄着小小罗说快点好，好了都给你吃。  
“我们那个时候的糖，又粗糙又腻，也不知道他惦记什么，刚才向我要小时候那种巧克力球。”冬哥讲笑话一样说给阿毛听，又闻闻药材，“是药太苦了么？”  
阿毛看着冬哥微蹙的眉眼，静了一刻，轻轻拿走他手里的药勺，作势挥了挥：“你再去陪陪他吧。”  
冬哥走到门口又转回来，拿了剩下的半罐蜂蜜，阿毛只说了一句；“别喂太多。”  
“知道，就冲点水给他喝。”

阿毛端着药走到门口，看见老罗含着冬哥沾了蜜的指尖，笑得迷糊：“Bucky你好甜。”  
“傻瓜。”冬哥摸摸老罗的头发，掌心向下轻轻盖住老罗的眼睛，“再睡一会儿吧。”  
老罗含混地说，“我醒来可以吃苹果派么？”  
冬哥微微笑了，俯下身在他耳边说：“等你好了什么都可以吃。”  
“你以前也老这么说，”老罗的句子都不连贯了，但还是很努力的控诉，“可是我好了，你已经参军了…我攒了好多糖…等你……”  
后面的话，沉寂在了被子里。阿毛看不到冬哥的表情，只看到他的肩膀塌下来，慢慢地把脸埋进老罗的枕边。  
阿毛默默将药端回去。

深更半夜，冬哥被烧到说胡话的老罗惊醒。握紧他慌张伸向半空的手，冬哥轻声安慰他：“你拉住我了，拉到了。”  
老罗闭着眼并未醒，只是在冬哥喃喃的哄劝中渐渐平静了。  
冬哥将额头轻轻抵着老罗的，汗津津的，烫得吓人。  
他拨通Shuri的电话。  
“你们真的还不考虑我说的方案么？”

 

第二天Tony、Banner和Shuri就一起出现了。  
Shuri查了老罗的血样，表情很不好：“血清变异了，白细胞以为它们是病毒，互相不断的杀死对方又不断再生，他的身体里正在进行一场大型缠斗。”  
冬哥很平静：“既然还没有配出合格的血清，我觉得只有一条路可走了。”  
Shuri苦闷地看着他：“我真的没法冒这个险。”  
“等等，”Tony来回看着两人，“有什么是我们不知道的吗？”  
“我的血清不是最好的，”冬哥摊摊手，“但有效。”  
“你的血清比他的劣质意味着如果把你的血清打入他体内，极有可能被他的血清认定是病毒杀死。”Tony满脸都是拒绝。  
“我知道，所以我一直和Shuri说的是把他的血注入到我的体内，用我的血清来净化病变了的血清细胞，再输回他的体内。”冬哥打着手势，试图讲得明白点，“就像是，人体血透？”  
Banner听后脸都开始发绿了。Tony一手按住他，哥们冷静。一边控制着不要冲冬哥吼得太大声：“这么见鬼的想法是怎么从你那个漂亮的小脑瓜里冒出来的？？？”  
冬哥沉默了一秒：“既然我的身体可以当做武器，那当个透析仪也应该可行。”  
“停，打住，别提这茬，我们又不是九头蛇。”Tony手一挥结束对话，走到一边生自己的气。  
冬哥铁了心，反倒平静。他转向Shuri：“至少做做试验，现在也没别的办法不是？要是行不通，我也就不惦记了。”  
Shuri为难的看着Banner，后者脸上的铁青已经消退了，用温和而理性的声音说：“那就先做个测验吧。”  
Tony猛地回过头，Banner直视着他：“一支血样而已，死不了人。”

试验结果证实了冬哥的想法，理论上，只要控制好比例，他的血清可以修复老罗变异的血清。  
“修复后，队长的血清效力会下降到和巴恩斯中士的一样，但白细胞没有排异反应了。”Shuri把结果给所有人看。  
“那就这么做吧。”冬哥理所当然的说。  
“你的身体不是个培养皿，更不是造血机，一次试验根本不可能预测所有的情况！”Tony把报告丢到一边。  
“可他没有时间了。”冬哥不为所动，“当初他注射血清的时候，不也一切未知吗？治疗的时候你们可以全程监控，如果有什么不妥，立刻暂停就是了。”  
巧舌如簧的钢铁侠突然丧失了争辩的斗志。言语冷静到仿佛无机质般的巴恩斯让他想起冬日战士，一个早已远离了的角色，正在一点点的回到这个老罗嘴里甜甜萌萌如小熊软糖的人身上。  
他有一丝惶惑。更多的是无奈的疲惫。一种他熟悉，但厌弃的感觉。  
“Shuri，”负责照看老罗的阿毛突然举着体温计跑过来，“42度！你们最好去看看他！”

老罗高热不醒，却迷糊的喊冷，身体不由自主地发抖。Shuri快速的检查了一下，替换输液加了一剂高浓度的抗生素，整理药箱时，把肾上腺素放到了手边。阿毛看见愣了愣，下意识地去看冬哥。  
冬哥逼在Tony面前，不容置疑地说：“我得试试。”  
Tony看向Banner，Banner叹口气：“试试吧。”  
Tony认命的闭上眼，拉着Banner往外走：“附近有家医院是史塔克工业的，帮我去看看设备。”又回头对Shuri说：“准备好了我通知你，飞机给你们留下了。”  
Shuri把肾上腺素交给冬哥：“我再去做几次试验，你看着他。”又让阿毛给她帮忙。  
冬哥没说什么，人都散去后，他翻出一套新的睡衣替老罗换好，脱了衣服一起裹进被子，抱住老罗不断颤栗的身体试图温暖他。  
“Steve，我们一起去未来。”

老罗是被机器运转的声音吵醒的。他睁眼看到床边一台精密的医疗器械规律地发出低沉的嗡嗡声，很多纤细的管子连接着机器和自己，血液在细管里缓慢的流动。  
顺着管子，他看到了隔壁床的冬哥。他向自己展开一个略显疲惫，但由衷的微笑，像小小罗每次与死神擦肩后，睁眼看到的笑容一样。  
他说，嗨，Stevie，你醒了。  
即使冬哥极力掩饰，老罗还是能看出他正忍受着痛苦。他稍微观察了一下四周就大概明白了，哀伤像一只手攥紧了他的心脏，他想立刻拔了针管，想怪他怎能这样胡来，想把他最好的Bucky紧紧抱在怀里，抚平他所有的苦痛与担忧。  
但他最终什么也没做，因为他知道，一直以来他才是最胡来的那个。  
老罗看向冬哥。冬哥也回望他，像是知道他在想什么一样，挑起嘴角：“布鲁克林的小个子，我得看着你呀。”  
老罗皱着眉笑，紧紧闭上眼不让泪水流出来。  
红色的细管在他们之间蔓延纠缠，像一根残酷的红线，勾勒着他们撞破南墙血肉模糊的前尘往事。  
无论美国队长多么名动天下，无名镇上的老罗只是个想和爱人相安厮守的凡人。


End file.
